1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more specifically to a dispensing brush that delivers a cleaning solution from the brush without the need for a separate cleaning solution dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning and scrub brushes have been used throughout the years as tools to facilitate the cleaning of objects where undesirable material is stubbornly attached to the object, requiring mechanical abrasion of the undesirable material for proper cleaning. These brushes have a plurality of bristles that emanate from a pad or similar backing and provide abrasive cleaning action when the brush is moved over the object to be cleaned, often times repeatedly. Brushes to clean objects have taken on a variety of forms over the years, and have included many different bristle materials and bristle configurations. What has commonly become known as a scrub brush has a handle or similar gripping surface and a plurality of bristles attached to a backing. The handle or gripping surface allows the user to firmly grasp the scrub brush and move it across the surface of an object to be cleaned, often repeatedly and with varying amounts of downward force.
While there are times when a cleaning brush can be effectively used without a solvent or cleaning solution, often a cleaning solution, solvent or other such liquid will make the cleaning process easier and more effective. The cleaning solution is often applied to the object to be cleaned either before scrubbing with the brush or during the scrubbing operation. The way in which the cleaning solution is applied in conjunction with the brushing operation is often a matter of personal preference, and a variety of containers to retain the cleaning solution can be found in most stores. There are times when the container that retains the cleaning solution is not well suited for dispensing the proper amount of cleaning solution, and the resulting cleaning operation is either less than effective or the cleaning solution is wasted or over used. What is therefore needed is a cleaning brush with an integrated cleaning solution dispenser.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing brush.
These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained after reading this specification and claims with the accompanying drawings.